Historias jamas contadas
by InuFaiya
Summary: Han quedado cosas sin contar en Mision. Cobra y han llegado el momento de ver la luz... ¿Que paso en la cena? ¿Como cuido Kow de Firen? estas historias y muchas mas en este fic Kowen Skivate


**CAPITULO 1: LA CENA**

El ruido del agua se paro de golpe antes de que la cortina de plástico se descorriera mostrando a un pájaro, un pingüino para ser mas exactos, con la parte negra de sus plumas que se alargaba hasta tocarle el pico y con unos ojos azul oscuro, completamente empapado antes de coger una toalla para secarse.

Después de contar lo que había pasado con la parte espía de la organización y más porque eso significaba que la milicia había quedado desinformada, se había ido a ducharse para relajarse después de ese largo e incomodo viaje, desde la cuidad de Barcelona.

En cuando se secara, saldría al comendo para encontrarse de nuevo con los demás machos del comando que ella misma trabajaba desde hace tiempo.

Recordaba las primeras impresiones que le había dejado encontrarse por primera vez con ese grupo de pingüinos después de salir de la caja y hacer volar a su amigo.

(Son buenos chicos) pensó la espía con una sonrisa en su pico mientras lo recordaba.

Private era el mas joven y por lo que Skipper le había contado en sus cartas ya tenia una pequeña idea de él, al igual que los demás, pero se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba entre su amigo y ese joven inglés en especial porque Private era muy protector con el… recordaba cómo se había puesto con ella cuando lo había lanzado cuando él había entrado en la caja y ella estaba escondida para protegerse.

_ Me pregunto si estarán pendientes de sus sentimientos estos dos_ murmuro Firen divertida mientras seguía secando sus plumas y el repaso mental a los integrantes del equipo.

El otro era Rico… un pájaro de pocas palabras y una mirada un poco trastocada pero aun y así estaba completamente segura que daría su vida por proteger a sus compañeros.

_ Alguien digno de confianza aunque no me gustaría verlo fuera de control_ volvió a murmurar la hembra con una sonrisa recordando ese comentario de una de las cartas de Skipper.

Y por último el más alto… Kowalski… inteligente y astuto, pero por algún motivo no habían conseguido hablar mucho, aunque la espía tenía la sensación de que habían conectado…

_ Lo pondré nervioso_ murmuro de nuevo la hembras mientras lanzaba la toalla sin mirar al cesto de la ropa sucia, sabia que caería dentro ya que tenía una puntería excelentísima_ es una lástima porque me gustaría conocerlo mejor.

Tras decir esto Firen parpadeo rápidamente antes de sonreír divertida de su propio comentario y más porque no había sentido esa necesidad desde su relación con Jonshon… y precisamente habían cortado justo después de la misión en Dinamarca.

_ Hans_ gruño Firen frustrada y sin molestarse en ocultar la reticencia que tenia por ese personaje mientras se acercaba a la puerta dispuesta a salir_ si lo vuelvo a encontrar a ese frayecillo, me cobrare lo de Dinamarca_ termino de decir antes de girar el pomo y abrir la puerta.

Tal y como Firen había supuesto los miembros del comando Bravo 677 estaban allí haciendo sus cosas mas normales.

Private estaba sentado viendo la televisión de donde salían unos extraños caballos… unicornios mejor dicho… mientras que Rico estaba preparando la cena en la comida y Skipper estaba sentado en la mesa viendo de nuevo los papeles que tenían la información de la destrucción de la organización cuando algo le llamo la atención.

No veía a Kowalski por ningún lado.

_ Skipper_ lo llamo Firen a ese pingüino jefe que solo levanto la mirada_ ¿Dónde está Kowalski?

_ Encerrado en su laboratorio_ le contesto simplemente Skipper a la hembra sin que este hecho fuera nada raro_ ha dicho que tenia que arreglar no se que cosa antes de ponerse con los antídotos.

Mientras el aludido pingüino se encontraba en la peor encrucijada que jamás hubiera tenido y especialmente por mucho que intentara ponerse ha hacer algo en su mente solo aparecía la imagen de una pingüina saliendo de la caja con unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

La misma hembra de pingüino que debe de estar ahora mismo en el comedor… o por lo menos apunto de salir al comedor ya que no oía la energética voz de la hembra.

Un suspiro solio del pico del científico al verse incapaz de concentrarse en decidirse que hacer cuando sus ojos celestes localización una cosilla brillante encima de la mesa, justo al lado de unos planos.

Era una pequeña plaquita metálica… un localizador que fabrica para localizar al grupo por si pasaba alguna cosa en caso que de se separaran entre ellos, aunque Skipper le costo horrores aceptar esa idea del científico y más reconocer que había sido todo un éxito.

Sonrió divertido al recordar esa escena mientras cogía esa plaquita con su aleta.

Podía construir otro localizador para Firen, para tenerla localizada y si terminaba encontrarse con esa cobra poder ayudarla.

(Seguro que no le molestara) pensó Kowalski mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas solo por hacerle algo solo para ella… y solo para que ella la usara.

Incluso se imaginaba el momento que se lo daría y recibiría una mirada tranquila de esos ojos oscuros y una sonrisa por su parte.

(Una sonrisa solo para mi) pensó soñador Kowalski aun mas sonrojado por sus propias fantasías y con una adorno su rostro.

Comenzó a reírse de una forma distraída antes de parar en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… de lo que estaba ocupando su mente…

No le había pasado desde hace 3 meses cuando estaba enamorado de esa delfín… antes de que ella de destrozara su corazón.

Un momento cuando estaba enamorado…

(Es imposible… la acabo de conocer) pensó el científico al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando con su mente.

Suspiro derrotado mientras comenzaba a oír la voz suave y energética que tenia la hembra desde el comedor.

_ Skipper_ oyó que decía ella curiosa por algún motivo_ ¿Dónde esta Kowalski?

El científico abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que había oído que no prestaba ninguna atención a la respuesta de Skipper.

Ella había preguntado por el.

La espía quería saber dónde estaba.

Sonrió felizmente por este hecho mientras que su corazón comenzaba a galopar descontrolado solo por haber escuchado su voz.

No quería ni pensar lo que pasaría esta noche cuando la tuviera delante de el.

(La has visto solo una vez pero me he enamorado) pensó el científico al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y miro ese microchip que iba a pertenecer a ella y solamente a ella.

Le aria este aparato y se lo daría antes de que la misión avanzara todavía mas… luego hacia los cálculos que ella le había pedido.

-(O)-

Skipper miro a la hembra que estaba mirando la televisión de una manera distraída, pero estaba seguro que su mente no estaba precisamente en esos caballos de colores que estaban echando ahora mismo por esa tele.

_ ¿En que piensas?_ le pregunto Skipper a la hembra que solo movió sus ojos oscuros hacia él.

_ Nada importante_ le contesto la espía sin darle importancia a lo que su mente estaba maquinando.

_ Si fuera así no estarías de esa forma Firen.

Firen en cambio solo movió sus ojos levemente para fijarse en el macho y amigo de comando que tenia delante antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su pico.

Sabia que ese pájaro la conocía muy bien, demasiado bien para su propio gusto pero después de todas y cada una de las misiones que ellos habían tenido con el antiguo grupo era algo muy normal darse cuenta de esas cosas.

_ Puede, pero no es nada importante_ le dijo la hembra mientras de mirar la puerta que daba donde estaba ahora mismo Kowalski y pensó (nada importante por ahora)

Skipper solo la miro antes de mirar lo mas disimuladamente lo que ella estaba viendo… la puerta del laboratorio de su hombre de confianza.

Se imaginaba que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la espía y más porque se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba con esos dos.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que desde se habían conocido algo se estaba formando en su interior.

_ Si lo dices, será verdad_ le murmuro Skipper antes de levantarse para dirigirse a la cocina.

Firen en cambio solo fijo su mirada oscura en ese macho de peinado militar extrañada por esa respuesta.

(Se ha dado cuenta que mis pensamientos hacia Kowalski) pensó la hembra sorprendida antes de negar felizmente (No… es imposible… Skipper no es ese tipo de personas para fijarse en detalles de esa índole) lanzo una risita interna mientras seguía observando a ese viejo amigo que ahora estaba hablando con Rico (pero, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba saliendo con Jonshon).

Un leve gesto animado se formo en su pico ante el recuerdo del medico y mas porque después de tanto tiempo… desde el funeral de ellos dos para ser más exactos, se volvería a unirse físicamente a un comando y hacer una misión juntos.

La misión que hacerle pagar a esa maldita cobra la destrucción de la organización.

(Y será un éxito) divago Firen segura de si misma antes de captar como que Skipper salía de allí con una bandeja que por lo que podía ver contenía unos trozos de pescando.

_ LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA_ grito Skipper para llamar a todos sus chicos y que dejaran lo que estaba haciendo.

El pájaro con esmoking y pensado plano se coloco justo al lado de la mesa dejando ese plato de pescado justo delante de la hembra que solo estaba mirando esa comida sorprendida.

_ Shushi_ le dijo esa espía sorprendida al reconocerlo mientras que Skipper solo comenzó a reírse por su comentario.

_ Exacto_ le dijo sin ocultar su humor mientas colocaba sus aletas en la espalda_ pensé que te gustaría comerlo y mas porque no creo que sea un plano que haigas podido comer mucho en Barcelona.

Ella en cambio solo le lanzo una carcajada feliz cogiendo uno de esos taquitos de pescado dispuesta a comerlo.

_ Tienes razón que en Barcelona no es un plato muy típico pero eso no significa que coma_ le comento la pingüina de ojos azules oscuros a su compañero y amigo de misiones_ Ivan se le daba bien preparar este tipo de comidas.

_ ¿Ivan?_ le pregunto el líder confundido mientras que Rico aparecía con otra bandeja que tenían unos pescados rebozados… boquerones para ser mas exactos… mientras le salía una cosa blanca de su interior como si fuera lo que fuera eso estuviera completamente fundido y Kowalski salía del laboratorio.

El inventor se quedo helado al escuchar el nombre del macho mientras que su celebro comenzaba a trabajar creando los más extraños indicios para descubrir que era ese tipo… ¿Un amigo? ¿Un novio que había dejado en su zoológico?

Ella en cambio solo lo miro con cierta tranquilidad.

_ Skipper, no me digas que no te acuerdas_ le pregunto mientras levantaba una de sus cejas curiosa a ese pájaro cabeza plana y culpable de la pregunta_ Te escribí sobre el en una de mis cartas informes… Ivan un pelicano japonés que vino a Barcelona para que yo lo entrenara.

_ ¿Un espía?

_ Que si no, Skipper_ le ironizo como quien no quiere la cosa antes de que cogiera uno de esos boquerones que antes le había traído Rico sin fijarse mucho lo que era_ sabes que la organización me pidió que entrenara a los futuros agentes desde la misión de Dinamarca.

Todos, menos Skipper, miraron a la fémina espía por lo último que había dicho.

Ella sabía lo que había ocurrido en esa misteriosa misión que había acabado con el líder sin poder poner un pie en aquel lugar… sin contar un odio enfermizo hacia el frailecillo que ahora estaba en Hoboken.

_ ¿Sabes lo que sucedió en Dinamarca?_ indago Private emocionado por lo que ella hacia insinuado mientras que el científico terminaba sentándose en el único sitio libre que quedaba… justo al lado de la hembra.

Un sitio que hacia que la tuviera mas cerca y si solo mirarla ya hacia que sus neuronas dejaran de funcionar correctamente ahora sería incluso peor.

(No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello) se repitió mentalmente el mas alto sin ningún resultado… desde esa posición podía oír su suave respiración, todas esas curvas femeninas que ocultaban una fuerza capaz que tumbar a quien se pusiera por delante, esos iris azul oscuro que le invitaba a meterse en ellos asta perderse, la fina torsitura de su pico y ese suave como constante aroma a menta fresca que nublaba sus sentidos.

Estaba perdido y todavía no había empezado la noche.

_ Si, se lo que sucedió porque yo también fui a hacer la misión con Manfredi y Jonshon_ le comenzó a explicar entrecerrando divertida esos ojos del color del mar profundo mientras se formaba una leve sonrisa en su cara_ pero si me preguntas el que paso no pienso contestar… es algo muy personal para Skipper para que yo lo explique así como así.

El mas joven miro a la hembra decepcionado y más porque algo le decía que por mucho que insistiera ella no iba a soltar ni una palabra de lo que paso justo antes de formar el comando mientras que Skipper lo miraba algo mas aliviado.

Aunque ese cabeza plana sabia que no era el único que tenia un gran resentimiento hacia Hans por lo que paso en ese lugar.

_ Pero después de la misión Skipper decidió irse a América para formar un comando junto a Manfredi y Jonshon como padrinos y yo me quede en Europa aceptando entrenar a los futuros miembros de la organización_ le comento Firen a los machos de su especie, aunque había uno que apenas lo escuchaba.

La mente del más alto estaba tan absorto en la voz de ella como para escuchar su contenido.

_ Ivan fue el ultimo que me enviaron, un buen compañero, un espía con muchísimo potencial y un gran amigo_ cerro sus ojos celestes oscuro de una manera triste_ es una pena que el también muriera en ese ataque.

Kowalski se quedó mirando la espía de esa de esa organización desaparecido sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Había oído levemente que ese "Ivan" solo había sido un buen amigo, no sabía si intentar consolarla o que decirle para animarla… aunque su cuerpo se muriera por tenerla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Skipper en cambio solo cogió uno de esos pescados con queso y la miro con una sonrisa.

_ Vamos, no es el momento de ponernos tristes si no de celebrar que el comando Bravo 677 está unido de nuevo en un solo sitio_ les dijo para animar ese carismático líder a esa vieja amiga y compañera de misiones_ todos… miembro oculta incluida.

_ Oculta que ya no es tan oculta_ término de matizar esa curiosa hembra antes de agarrar un pescadito dispuesta a comérselo cuando se paro en pleno movimiento.

Parecía que esa fémina tenía una cosa mejor en mente.

Se giro hacia donde estaba el científico y sonrió divertida mientras que el otro se ponía tenso.

_ ¿Me puedes pasar el Kepchup?

Este no le contesto, solo podía mirar a los ojos de esa hembra totalmente nervioso con la mente en blanco completamente abstraído del mundo más allá de ese mar azul oscuro.

Solo podía quedarse allí con el corazón desbocado y un leve sonrojo que ya parecía permanente en sus mejillas.

Firen en cambio solo sonrió tímidamente por su reacción.

_ ¿Me puedes pasar el Ketchup, por favor?_ le volvió a preguntar con una voz suave y pausada sacando a ese inventor de su ensueño.

El científico sonrió avergonzado por este hecho y más porque era el más listo de ellos y ahora parecía un completo idiota.

_ Claro_ le contento mientras cogía ese pote de color rojizo que mantenía ese zumo de tomate a la fémina que solo le dedico una maravillosa sonrisa.

_ Gracias_ le susurro suavemente a lo que esto solo pudo sentir que esas palabras parecían querer llevarlo al paraíso.

Se sonrojo un poco mas e intento comenzar a comer él también para no llamar más la atención pero no podía quitar la vista de esa fémina de su especie que ponía un poco de ese líquido que él le había pasado a ese pescadito para comérselo, mientras que su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho.

Estaba claro para ese científico que se había enamorado de esa recién llegada al zoológico pero también sabía que jamás seria para él.

* * *

El primero de los capitulos cortos de ese Fic que contare las cosas jamas contadas de Mision Cobra o lo que paso entre este Fic y Organizacion the agencia, historias que quedo en el medio como la cena o... por poner otro ejemplo de que hablaron en la cita.

Espero que os guste y que os paseis tan bien como yo haciendolas.


End file.
